coffee love
by alphaprincess34
Summary: Underneath the tough exterior lies a fragile and caring girl. What happened to that girl? The one who used to smile all the time, the one who enjoyed being called by her birth name, the one who easily trusted others. Well that girl is buried deep inside along with all of that girl's wounds. This is Jadelyn's story of her past, present, and future.
1. pop improv

The steaming aroma of the black coffee was incredibly inviting. Ding Ding Dong! The door to the café opened revealing a tall muscular blonde. Jade had a flashback.

"Just try it Jadelyn! I promise you'll love it," Dan said with a gleam in his baby blue eyes. Jade brought the mug closer to her and took a tiny sip. Suddenly she knew she was forever chained to the burning caffeine. "You were right." Jade admitted in defeat. "Told you so." Dan smirked.

Jade smiled at the memory of her first boyfriend. She's been having many flashbacks of her past relationships ever since her break up with Beck. Beck. Jade sighed. Beck was into Tori. Everyone knew about his crush except Tori of course. "Uh yeah, can I have your strongest expresso but I want the whipped cream to be put in first and not last. Oh and don't forget one big marshamallow and three tiny ones." Jade immediately looked up at the person who ordered it. "Kyle?" Jade asked. He turned around to meet the unforgettable icy blue eyes of Jade West.

They talked all night about what they've been up to and what they wanted to do. Once Kyle left, Jade sat alone at the table remembering her relationship with Kyle.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me on getting the role of Romeo?" Kyle asked disappointed that Jade hadn't congratulated him yet. "No, because my boyfriend has to kiss some other girl." Jade pouted. Kyle chuckled, " You know I only have eyes for you, besides… If it bugs you that much, play Juliet." Kyle suggested.

Jade was exhausted by the time she went to Sikowitz's class. "Hey Jade!" Cat yelled. She was followed by Tori."Why do you look so tired?" Tori asked. "Don't worry about it." Jade said while yawning. That was the first that she didn't snap at her. "Ooh I almost forgot. We have a cute new student." Cat giggled and twirled her hair. Sikowitz entered in his usual hobo hippie attire. "Okay students, time for a pop improv scene. Jade get up here!" Sikowitz announced. The door suddenly opened. "Oh, sorry. Is this See-ko-wites class?" The boy asked. "Indeed it is now get up on the stage. You're just in time for my pop improve scene." Sikowitz bantered while pushing the new kid on stage. "The scene is love at first sight, but you are both set to marry someone else. ACTION!" Sikowitz cued.

The boy was confused at first, but caught on quick."You are extraordinarlily beautiful." The boy said. Jade had another flashback.

"Don't ever change Jadelynn. You are extraordinarily beautiful and its about time you realize it too." Ryan told her. "I'm going to miss you." Jade whispered. They sat side by side like that for hours.

General POV:

The whole class was entranced by the scene before them. "I'm going to miss you." Jade whispered. They sat on the two chairs that sikowitz has provided. "AND SCENE!" Sikowitz whole class applauded. The whole gang then surrounded the two stars. Tori started off by introducing the whole gang. "Nice to meet y'all. I'm Alan." In a surprising southern accent. "Whatever, I'm getting coffee." Jade said while leaving. Alan excused himself from the gang. "Mind if I join?" Jade just shrugged and continued walking. "You're an amazing actress." He complimented. Jade turned and finally looked at Alan. He was a little bit taller than Beck. His hair was a light brown and it was messy chic. His light brown eyes were also gorgeous but they were also kind. Jade smiled.

"You know I love you, right?" Mike looking at her with hope. "I know, but you love her more."Jade answered him. "Just know there's always a place for you in my heart. Ok Kiddo." He smiled like he did before, when we were friends.


	2. Mike

Alan POV:

Jade was unlike any other girl he saw. She was beautiful and different in her own way. "So what coffee do you want? I'll pay." Justin said. Jade thought for a long time, "Whatever you're getting." Alan turned toward the barista, "Half hazel espresso and half hot chocolate with two cremes please." Jade was puzzled. She had never tried that combination before. Once the coffee arrived, Jade was skeptical. "Try it." Alan said with a smile. Jade hesitated, but took a sip and couldn't help but smile. Alan smiled back, I knew you would like it. Jade would never admit it, but she loved sweet things. The coffee was just the right amount of caffeine, chocolate, and crème. "Is your real name Jadelyn?" He asked. "Yeah, but people call me Jade." I respond. "Can I call you Jadelyn? It sounds more unique." He asked. I lock eyes with him only to see something I haven't seen in a while… Kindness. Jade's heart skipped a beat. She smiled, "Yeah you can."

Beck POV

Jade seemed different lately. Beck walked into the café only to find Jade laughing at something Alan said. Beck felt a pang of jealousy. "Hey Beck! Over here." Stephen said. Beck made his way over to his cousin. "Hey, is that Jade West?" Stephen said confused. "Yeah. Wait how do you know her?" Beck asked. "I don't know her that well, but she dated my best friend Dan in sixth grade. "I moved to Colorado over the summer." Stephen shrugged, "They only lasted 3 months." "Do you know why?" Beck asked intrigued. "Well Dan was a year older than Jade. He was going to go to junior high so they broke up, but they remain good friends. Stephen responded.

Beck was scrolling through Jade's phone. "Hey babe, who's Dan?" he asked her.  
>Oh he's an old friend. He's the one who introduced me to coffee." Jade replied while reheating her leftover Chinese food.<p>

Beck stalked Jade all week. He was watching her every move. Jade's phone rang. "Hello?" She said. "You're invited to Kyle's birthday party. The VIP pass will be in your mail." The automated voice repeated. Jade had to admit that she missed Beck being by her side, but she got over it quick.

Jade thought back to Kyle. The relationship lasted a whopping month. But he introduced her to the arts and she had been forever grateful for him. After their breakup, it took them three months before they could be friends again.

Beck POV

"Hey Beckie." Cat Sing songed. "Hey Cat." Then Beck though of something. "Do you know who Jade's last boyfriend was?" "Oh Mikey?" Ahh I remember Mikey. He was soo nice! He loved Jadey very much. He even serenaded her when she got mad at him." Cat replied. "Why'd they break up?" Beck asked. Cat grew serious, "He cheated on her with her other best friend at the time. She forgave him though, but he ended things." Cat said. Beck was taken aback. Jade actually forgave a guy for cheating on her! What was so special about that Mike kid?

"I'm sorry. I really love you kiddo." Mike said crying. Jade sat in silence as she processed everything that had happened. "But you love her more." I replied hoping it wasn't true. All Mike did was nod which broke her heart. Jade let the tears fall and began to run. Mike chased after her. He caught up to her and embraced her. It began to rain and two idiots were still hugging. "If you forgive me, I promise to never hurt you again." Mike said. Jade stepped back. "The scary part is that I already forgave you the minute you told me. It still hurts like hell but I forgive you. If you don't want to hurt me then prove to me that she was the right choice." Jade told him while trying to manage her sobs. "Good bye Jadelyn." Mike said her actual name for the first and last time.

It's been a week and Alan and Jade have been hanging out a lot. Alan invited her to the movies and Jade reluctantly agreed. Jade wanted to go see a horror movie but all tickets ran out. Alan suggested we watch a comedy instead. At first Jade was against it but the boy pulled out his puppy dog eyes and pout to get his way. Jade surprised herself. She actually found the movie hilarious. She found herself laughing at all the stupidity. She turned around and saw Alan's laugh. Her heart skipped another beat.

Alan POV:

Just being able to watch a movie with Jade felt like a dream. Jade's laugh captivated him and he could feel his heart beating faster. Jade suggested we go to a graveyard afterward. He agreed even though he was creeped out by it. "Scared?" Jade asked as they walk across the leaves in the black night. "Terrified!" Alan responded in a high pitch voice. They stop in front of a tomb. "In loving memory of Mike Ross." "Here lies the boy I loved the most." Jade whispered. Alan remained silent not wanting to push her. "He died at the age of 14 because of cancer. He was my best friend and greatest protector. I met him the summer before eighth grade. I didn't know he was sick and we ended up dating for a year. In the beginning of summer he cheated on me with my best friend. At least that is what he made me believe so I would hate him. He ended up lying to me to protect me from finding out about his cancer. I somehow found out before the summer ended. I went to go see him." Jade paused as tears started to come.

"Hey kiddo." Mike said while smiling as if nothing's wrong. "My original plan was to never fall in love because I would bring harm to that person once they found out the truth. The moment I met you, kiddo, I knew I was a goner." "You big fat jerk! I though there wasn't anything that could hurt more than the lie you told me, but you did it. I am in so much pain right now because of you again." Jade said while tears fell. Mike held her hand, "I love you more than my life kiddo. Please be happy for my sake. And sorry for not keeping my promise." Mike said before closing his eyes.

Jade finished. Alan kneeled in front of the tomb. "Mr. Ross, thank you for loving Jadelyn and continue loving her from heaven, and I'll love Jadelyn here on Earth and make her happy. That way we both win." Alan told the tombstone. They sat on a measly tree and Jade told Alan all about her past. The boys she loved and those who loved her.


	3. Jadelyn

Jade POV:

Jade and Alan came to school together wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Jade was light on her feet. She seemed happier. Beck wasn't the only to notice Jade's odd behavior. Jade said Hi to tori earlier and even said good morning. Tori became suspicious instantly. Cat looked at Jade and smiled. "Yay for you. You're back to your old self." Cat whispered. Jade let that comment sink in. Ever since Mike broke her heart, she used beck as a rebound, but Beck was so different from Mike yet the same. Beck never showed his jealousy while Mike made it blatantly obvious. Yet both of them had calm personalities and interesting qualities. Jade then wondered why she was so unhappy with Beck. She was never the controlling, jealous, and mean girlfriend. Did Mike really leave that big of a scar on her? What made Alan different?

All of her previous boyfriends left behind a special memory and each one was different from the other. Alan's honesty and method of dealing was refreshingly new. He was different, and he made her laugh without trying. She forgot how to laugh in the past with Mike, Ryan, Dan, and Kyle. Even Beck. They all made an effort to make her happy, but Beck was selfish and never saw things from her point of view. It was always her apologizing, even though he was in the wrong. She clung to him for fear of getting hurt. She hated being dependent on him unconsciously that she lost herself in the process. Her true personality was also the side that Beck doesn't know. After Mike's death, Jade grew dark and dyed all her clothes black to honor Mike. But she quickly outgrew all that dark stuff and thought of it as a phase, but Beck was attracted to her because of how she painted herself to be so for three years she kept it up. With Alan, she never had to impress him. She just knew that he doesn't judge people based on how they paint themselves. He knew who Jade the person was, and chose to stay by that girl's side. Beck said he didn't like easy and loved a challenge. Jade didn't want to burst his bubble, but she was very easy to figure out.

Beck POV:

Beck did not know what to think. Jade spent all of last night with Alan, and came back nicer. He was confused about his already confusing feelings. He went to the men's room only to find Alan in the stall next to him. "So, how was last night?" Beck asked, making conversation. "Oh, I spent it in a cold and scary place. Good thing Jadelyn kept me warm." Alan said while smirking. Beck wanted to punch this guy. Who did he think he was to say that about her?! Then he chuckled, trying to conceal his jealousy, "Jade hates it when people call her Jadelyn." Beck said. Alan just shrugged, "I call her Jadelyn all the time and she doesn't mind." Beck was taken aback. It took him nearly a year to gain Jade's full trust, yet he just waltzed in and already gets his way. "Beck, you don't have to pretend that you don't still have feelings for her. Jade told me everything. There are no secrets between us." Mike said. "No secrets between us, either." Beck replied with the same tone he replied in. Alan just chuckled, "It's obvious you don't know her at all… Beck, what's her favorite color?" Alan asked. Beck replied, "Black!" with confidence only to see Alan raise an eyebrow. "Purple?" Beck replied again doubting himself. Alan looked away, "I was going to give you the benefit of the doubt because you two dated for 3 years, but I guess you never knew her at all. Your loss." Alan said before leaving the restroom. Beck stood there. He was pretty sure Jade liked black because that's all she wears, and she likes horror movies, but he does not remember if Jade ever told him explicitly that that was her favorite color. He left the bathroom, only to see Alan put his arm around Jade and whisper something into her ear. Beck had enough. He grabbed Jade's wrist and pulled her from Alan's grasp. He took her to their place in the janitor's closet.

"You know, you could just tell me that you needed to talk." Jade said while consoling her wrist. "I apologize, but what the chiz is going on?" Beck said. Jade stood there confused. "What do you mean?" she finally responded. "How come you're nice all of a sudden? How come you're trusting someone you just met?!" Beck asked. Jade stayed silent. "Beck, what's my favorite color?" Jade asked in a whisper. Beck looked away, "I do not know." Jade sighed at his response. "First of all, I want to say I'm sincerely sorry for making you suffer throughout this relationship. I came to realize that I was the demanding girlfriend that I've always hated. I never told you about my past and how that has shaped me into the person I am today." Jade paused. "Go on." Beck urged her to continue. "You were supposed to be a rebound." Jade whispered. In all of Beck Oliver's life, he was no one's rebound. "I don't understand." He replied. Jade hesitated before going on, "I fell in love with someone before you. What he did to me, I will never forgive him. After the break up I had a phase and went dark for a moment. Eventually I grew in denial and started to believe that I was badass Jade who didn't give a chiz about anyone or anything. The only thing that mattered was her opinion. You fell for that persona that I made up, and when I outgrew that phase, you were already in love with her that I was fearful of what you would think of the real me. So I became this person for 3 years. Eventually Jade and me just merged into one person and I became such a badass. I'm sorry for ruining your illusion of Jade West, Beckett." Jade explained. Beck was silent. He was trying to process everything Jade had said. "So, our whole relationship was a lie?" Beck asked somewhat hurt. "No, because I ended up becoming dependent on you. The girl I know that is deep down in this exterior, is never dependent on anyone." Jade said. "What about Alan?" Beck asked, "How could a total stranger know everything and me not know anything." "I knew Alan before. He doesn't remember me, but I remember him. When I first started going to HA, Alan was dating my best friend back home, Dani. Dani gave me his number and told me to become good friends with him. He didn't know it was me and I didn't know what he looked like or anything. All I remember is spending a whole year of calling each other and talking about our problems, exchanging stories, and laughing. We didn't know each other's name so that made the farewell more meaningful. Last week I went to visit Dani, and we stalked all her exes and see how miserable they are without her. Suddenly she showed me Alan's picture and told me that was the guy I became good friends with him. All I could think of is small world. That is why trust him. He could've told Dani all my secrets and problems, but he kept them to himself. That is why I trust him." Jade responded. Beck looked at the wall. "So, who is Jade West?" He asked. Jade took a deep breath. "My name is Jadelyn Elizabeth West. Growing up I was a cheerleader which is why I dislike pep so much. I have bad experiences with peppy and fake people. My patience is extraordinary, I love cute short things with fur like bunnies and hamsters. I love horror movies, but I like comedy a little bit more, especially if it is witty. I'm a 4.0 straight A student, I secretly love to volunteer to the homeless shelter on Christmas and I love going with my father to the hospital and seeing the little kids faces smiling brightly even though they do not have much to smile about. I love working with other people especially if they're foreign or have interesting stories to tell. And the most important one… Jadelyn can never hold a grudge. You can cheat on me several times yet I won't hold a grudge on you ever. I'll be pissed but I'll get over it and move on." Jade said. Beck was still silent processing everything. Jade is his life, but she suddenly became a stranger. "I'm sorry." Jade said and left the closet. Beck couldn't breathe.

Jade POV:

Alan waited for Jade, they talked for a longgg while that he dozed off while sitting down against the lockers right across from the closet. Jade came out and smiled at how adorable Alan was sleeping. She walked closer to him and gave a good look at him. She had always imagined what Alan would look like in her dreams, but she only knew his voice to go off from. She though he'd be more meek and shy. She stared at his ridiculously long lashes until they finally opened revealing bright green eyes with specks of yellow staring back at her. Jade froze as if she was caught doing something bad. Alan chuckled and pulled her in for a hug. Jade accepted his comfort. "Let's go." She said after a minute.


	4. Fiance

Beck POV:

Beck left the closet just moments after Jade did and saw her kneeling and staring at the new kid. Beck was jealous of all the attention the new kid was getting from Jade. Beck then decided that he was going to win back Jade West whether or not it really was Jade West. He wanted her to himself and he was not ready to share. Beck walked to his car and headed for Jade's mom's house. She was never home and she always carried home videos which Jade always refused to let him see.

Beck felt uncomfortable walking into the house without Jade, but in order to woo her back, he needed to find out about her past. Every secret behind it. He went through the videos and picked one of when Jade was in sixth and seventh grade. Jade's mom showed up, "My baby girl's first boyfriend meeting the family for the first time."She said gleefully. "Mom!" Jade yelled in the back obviously rolling her eyes. The doorbell rings. "Oh he's here! He's Here!" Jade's mom screeches. She runs down the stairs and awaits as Jade opens the door. Beck was taken aback. Jade was wearing her cheerleading uniform and she was soo preppy. The door opened revealing a football player. He was taller than Jade and had messy blonde hair. He was the typical jock in training, but Jade seemed incredibly happy to be by his side. Almost proud. "You ready, Jadey?" He asked. Jade nodded, "Bye mom."

Beck forward the video to seventh grade since he already knew about Dan. He forwarded and saw a school production of Romeo and Juliet. Jade played Juliet and someone else played Romeo. He watched intently. Beck always admired Jade's acting skills. Soon it cut to the after party, and Jade was carrying flowers. Romeo joins her and kisses her on her forehead. "Thanks for the flowers Kyle." Jade giggled. Romeo, or Kyle, turned to Jade, "Anything for my princess." Then they began dancing. Beck felt betrayed even though he didn't know Jade back then. He took out the tape and put in a random one. This one started off with Jade in her room talking to the camera. "I'm lost. I'm confused. I don't know how to handle these feelings." She said. "If I end up committing something stupid you should hear my story out first. I struggled with an eating disorder in sixth and seventh grade. All my supposed friends and supposed family betrayed me and have humiliated many times just because I dated Dan Monroe and Kyle Diamond. I had to endure bullying until I finally made a drastic decision. I would quit cheerleading. I became a friendless loser who had to live with everyone judging her. Then I met two amazing people over the summer before eighth grade. Dani Campbell and Mike Ross. We became inseparable and I'm truly grateful to them for letting me get a chance to know them. Me and Dani didn't always see eye to eye but when it came down to it, she always had my back and defended me which was new to me. Mike Ross, is an amazing individual. I am very privileged to have met him. We dated for a year and it was by far the most dramatic but happiest year of my life. Many said that I shouldn't have dated Mike Ross because he spelled trouble, but I have no regrets. Many know him as the guy who cheated on me with Dani. That's not the case, which is why I hate him even more. Mike means so much to me that it hurts when I see him with Dani, but it hurts even more that he's not here. I recently found out that Mike never wanted to fall in love with me but he did. And he loved me as much as he could before lying to me about cheating. As many of you know now, Mike was diagnosed with severe heart cancer. I wish the idiot told me. I really wish he told me earlier so I didn't have to go through this much pain." Jade starts crying. "I don't know what to do. He was my everything, and it hurts so much that he's not here with me now." Jade says in between tears. "I really do love him after all that has happened." Jade finally said before shutting off the camera. The camera then cuts to Jade on the first day at HA. "Mom, cut it out!" Jade said in her nasty temper that sounds like Jade. "Honey, I know you're acting out now, but remember this, you're Jadelynn Elizabeth West, the girl who believes in justice and the good in people." "Mom, I don't want to be that naïve girl again, I would rather shield myself from people before getting hurt again. Just call me Jade from now on." Jade said while clearing her eyes of any tears. "Honey, it'll get better. Just remember that your fiancée is waiting for you." Her mom said. Fiancée? "Ryan is not going to wait mom." Jade said. Her mom hugged Jade, "Yes he will sweetheart. He loves you more than Mike ever did." Her mom said. Jade pushed her mom back, "But I don't." Her mom just sighed and walked away. Fiance?!


End file.
